cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
ARC-8619/19
ARC-8619/19, once CT-8619 and nicknamed "Jace", was an ARC Trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic during the threat known as the Clone Wars. A clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, Jace breifly served as a Coruscant Guard in the first weeks of the conflict. He eventually became a member of the unit he would always belong to, the 30th Assault Legion, led by Jedi Generals Callista Konshi and Jacius Railus. In the middle years of fighting, Jace served for a length of time under ARC Commander Alpha-13 "Ember" in the 3rd Legion. As a trooper, Jace was loyal and selfless, always thinking of others before himself. He fought in many key battles during the course of the war. Upon the formation of the 30th before the Battle of Geonosis, Jace joined Ghost Squad in the 30th Assault Legion's Havoc Company. He became very close with his fellow brother, ARC-1854/12, nicknamed "Dragneel", who had originally served with him as a trooper of the Coruscant Guard. The two would remain the closest of brothers throughout the rest of the war. During his time with Ghost Squad, Jace grew close to his squadmates in the same way he had with Dragneel, following them into many fronts across the galaxy. Before the Battle of Illum, senior clone commander Trigg would have Jace reassigned to Fox Squad because of his heroic deeds upon the battlefield. During the battle, Jace put himself in harms way to protect his commander. Jace was incapacitated from injuries to his spine for many weeks. After his recovery, Ember heard of Jace's actions and took it upon himself to ask General Jacius if he wanted Jace to join the 3rd Legion. Due to his current discharging, Jacius agreed, and throughout the middle of the war Jace fought alongside the 3rd Legion under Ember's command. He was eventually inducted into the ARC training program, replacing the late Alpha-16 "Blade", and upon graduation he became a part of the Alpha-class ARC Troopers that followed Ember upon the battlefield. He would grow close to his new comrades as he learned what it takes to be an Advanced Recon Commando. Soon, Jace returned to aid the 30th in the intense battles of the Outer Rim Sieges. Jace grew very close to his old commander while they fought in the various conflicts. During the Battle of Quil'ages, however, Jace and members of the 30th would encounter heavy resistance from Separatist forces. Jace took it upon himself to give the locals time to retreat. Along with members of his old Ghost Squad, Jace died buying time for the people of Quil'ages to run to safety. Biography Early Life Cadet Training The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Geonosis Year One (22 BBY - 21 BBY) The Coruscant Guard Bailing out Organa Battle of Belarice Retreat from Denvar Hostages above Tatooine Invasion of Illum Year Two (21 BBY - 20 BBY) Joining the 3rd Legion Balith Civil War Battle of Dantooine Battle of Abrego 3 Invasion of Duro Jedi Youngling Crisis Mission to Iceberg 3 Retaking Duro Post-Onderon Campaign on Sepan Rescue on Dromund Kaas Battle of Umbara Black Nebula Pirates The Covert Missions First Battle of Cato Nemoidia Defense of Yavin IV Return to the 30th Year Three (20 BBY - 19 BBY) Battle of Ferinia Battle of Quil'ages Honored Funeral Equipment Skills and abilities Behind the Scenes Category:ARC Trooper Category:30th Assault Legion Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clones Category:Clone Trooper Category:Male Characters